


Mountain Storm, Hot Chicken Sex

by ShodawCat13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Human/Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShodawCat13/pseuds/ShodawCat13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owens first time having Sex with him beloved Blaziken, Amo.</p><p>A spin off for the story Mountain Storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountain Storm, Hot Chicken Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the events of Mountain Storm. Can be read alone easily, but likely will make more sense if the main story is read first.

It was late out, the half crescent of the moon only sending a little light though the window on the wall of the small room. In the room a green haired young man was fidgeting a little where he sat on the end of his bed. And at the door way stood an amused Blaziken that wondered what was up with her human. He’d been acting funny all night. He’d look over at the bird, like he wanted to say something only to shake his head and try to force his thoughts elsewhere.  
  
Only now Owen couldn’t seem to do that anymore.  
  
Today they’d moved into a small house on the edge of the city his university was located at. Here they had a good amount of privacy, something he’d not had when he’d lived in his old apartment.  Not with its thin walls, and nosy neighbors. So maybe it was to be expected that all Owens mind wanted to really think about was that he could finally act on his love for Amo without fear of someone finding out. Just thinking about it sent blood rushing down to his nether regions.  
  
 _”Awen? Is something the matter?”_ Amo asked finally entering the room.  
  
“No…” The green haired man said as he shook his head.  
  
Clicking her beak Amo pressed him for a real answer. _”If nothing’s wrong then why have you been weird since we came here? Do you not like the place?”_ She questioned.  
  
“I love the place.” Owen said looking over to the Blaziken finally. “It’s just… I can’t seem to keep my head out of the gutter.” He admittedly murmured.  
  
Not quiet getting what Owen was talking about Amo looked at him even more confused and tilled her head to look more closely at him. _“I don’t see anything on your head…”_  
  
 “It’s just a saying.” Owen told her, unable to help but smile a little at the look she was giving him. Wondering if he wanted to explain better he paused for a moment. Only to realize he was being stupid for being so nervous. He was sure Amo would understand and would not find it sick what he was thinking about. After all she loved him too, and on a occasion or two had gotten a little more than then just cuddly with him. Pressing up closely to him when he let her sleep with him. They’d never really done more than that though.  
  
“I’ve just been thinking that now we’re out here where we’ve got a lot more privacy we could… act on our love for each other more.” Saying what he was thinking out loud excited him even more than just thinking about it had.  
  
The look Amo had been giving him changed at those words. No longer did she seem puzzled or confused. Instead eyes seemed to light up. _”I would like to do that.”_ She cooed at him.  
  
The sound of the coo, which seemed less calming this time and more… sultry, sent a shiver down Owens spin. “Come here then.” He said in a slightly rough voice as he blindly reached over to tug on the string that would close the window blinds. He may feel they had privacy here, but was still a little paranoid.  
  
 Amo happy did as he’d told her, and a moment later she was sitting on his lap. Given she was a bit taller than he was it might seem a little funny to see, but at the moment he was hardly thinking of such things.  
  
Instead Owen let his hands run up and down her sides, stroking the soft feathers. He’d of course touched them numerous times before, but not quite as he was now. Amo seemed to like it too, as she was cooing quietly as his hands moved. Soon her rougher, clawed hands exploratively slipped under the shirt he was wearing, the red and orange one Amo had picked for him. The roughness wasn’t that great feeling, but as it was Amo’s hands Owen still enjoyed it.  
  
After a few moments though Amo clicked her beak and the hands stopped roaming over his sides and chest. Instead she grabbed hold of his shirt and tugged it upwards. Thinking losing his clothing a great idea, Owen helped her get the shirt off. Once it was tossed out of the way he gave her a gentle push off his lap and onto the bed. Standing up he undid his jeans and then quickly pulled off his briefs. Once they were set aside too Owen looked back at the bed.  
  
Amo was sitting where she’d ended up and gazing at his body with an obvious desire. Owen had dreamed of this moment, but the reality was much better. Because it was real.  
  
“Move back a bit.” He told her as he climbed back on to the bed. Instead of sitting he laid back on his side and after a moment Amo did too. She surprised him a little by pressing in close and wrapping a feathered arm around him. Closing his eyes for a moment he enjoyed the feel of her feathers against his bare skin. Given what they were doing, it was even better then how he remember it to feel. Unable to help himself Owen pushed one of his legs between Amos feathery ones and rubbed slowly against her.  
  
The Blaziken seemed to enjoy that almost as much as he did, for Amo started cooing again and moved too. It took him by surprise when she suddenly pushed him fully onto his back and climbed top of him. Owen wasn’t about to complain though. He was perfectly happy to let the hot bird do as she pleased for the moment. The way she was pressing down against him was just wonderful. Not enough for him to be blowing his load anytime soon, but it did feel great.  
  
After a little bit though Owen did push her off, just as gently as he’d done before. Amo let out a surprised and a bit annoyed bawk at him for it though, and gave him a why did we stop look. “Don’t worry. We’re not done yet.” Owen told her as he sat up and repositioned himself so he was laying the other way. Reaching for one of her legs he positioned it so it was bent and out of the way, so he could see her female bits.  
  
Being a humanoid bird, her reproductive organs were luckily different then most bird pokemon. For which Owen had been happy to learn when he’d done a little research. He’d have still wanted to make love to her though even if she’d only had a Cloaca. Thankfully though her species had separate organs or sex that were more mammal like.  
  
Carefully he ran a finger over the dark outer protective ‘lips’. Amo must have liked the feel as she relaxed and spread her legs a little more so he’d have better access. Smiling Owen continued what he was doing, and after a minute or so parted them so he could see the inside. It was darkly colored as well. And looked a bit bumpy and wrinkly. Even so it was arousing and Owen loved it. He ran his finger around it again, looking for any spots that seemed to be really enjoyable for the bird. After a little experimentation he found like humans she seemed to have clitoris, or at least something similar that gave her pleasure to touch.  
  
Feeling he had a good feel for what was down there now, Owen pulled his fingers away and leaned closer to replace it with his tongue and mouth instead. Sucking lightly he drew out a little trill from Amo for his effort. Grinning a little, the green haired man decided to try getting more lovely sounds to escape her. Moving back to where her opening was he licked across it, tasting her smoky and a little spicy flavored juices. Not have thought it would taste that good, Owen lapped at her a little more before plunging his tongue into her.  
  
That made her trill again and press up into his face a bit. So he keep doing it, pushing his tongue in and out of her, now and then taking a moment to lick her outer parts as well, the little bump for sure now and then. It didn’t take the bird long too suddenly arch on the bed under him. His tongue was inside her as the orgasm hit, so he got an interesting feel of the walls spasming. His dick twitched a little to let him know it wished it and not his tongue was experiencing it though.  
  
 Pulling back Owen laid on his side and gazed at his beloved bird. It took less time than he expected to before she was to go on. She surprised him by copying what he’d done before and moving on of his legs to get a better look at what he had to offer.  
  
 _”Can I?”_   She asked, her hand hovering over his penis. Since the time he’d reacted badly to her touching him while they were still with the flock, Amo had never tired purposely touching him down there.  
  
“Of course you can.” He told her.  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth Amo’s rough hand wrapped around his dick. A lot like he had, she took a few moments just touching and exploring his genitals. He guessed to her, his were just was strange as hers had been to him. When a finger ran over the head and rubbed the pre-cum leaking out, Owen groaned. So she did it again.  
  
It didn’t take her to long to get an idea of what make Owen feel good, or should only be don’t now and then, so soon she was pumping him up and down in at a steady pass. A hand job was hardly what he wanted now they finally were doing this though.  
  
“Amo, can we… I want to be inside you.” He said in a rough desire filled voice.  
  
The Blazikens hand came to a stop as she looked down at his penis with her bright, but dark eyes. For a moment he worried that he was wanting to go to fast for her, but before he could say what they were doing was fine, Amo pushed him back over onto his back and straddled him. His breath caught, all Owen could do was gaze up at the beautiful bird that was lowering herself to him. As he felt her warm and moist walls surround him, Owen moaned deeply and barely held himself back from thrusting up hard.  
  
After a few moments Amo started to ride him, rocking back and forth on top of him. As she did, the Blaziken cooed and let out other sounds that let him know how much she was enjoying this. Unable to help it this time, Owen started to thrust up in time with her rocking as he groaned.  
  
This seemed to excite Amo even more, as her pace picked up. Still it wasn’t quite enough, so he rolled the two of them onto their sides. Like this he was able to thrust deeper and faster. This made Amo really start to trill in pleasure and the sound alone make him groan.  
  
Sooner then he would have like, he’d have loved to do this all night, Owen felt the hot and yet cold knot in his stomach. Moments later a powerful orgasm hit him, causing his head to spin and his thrusts to slow down. Once all the creamy liquid stopped oozing out and his dick stopped twitching, Owen pulled out and just laid there next to Amo feeling like a content pile of goo. Amo seemed to be feeling the same, as after letting out a happy cluck, leaned in to cuddle.  
  
Leaning in a little closer Owen pressed his lips to the side of her beak, and then closed his eyes. It didn’t even take the two five minutes before they were sound asleep, exhausted from their love making.


End file.
